Donna and Sophie's Life Together
by 1italianbella
Summary: Before the movie. When Donna met Sam, Bill, and Harry leading up to before the movie! Donna and Sophie's life together before the movie.
1. Sam, Bill, And Harry

"We're in Greece!" 20 year olds Donna, Tanya, and Rosie exclaimed when they walked off the plane.

"Last stop for the dynamos!" Donna smiled.

The three women laughed. They picked up their bags and headed out of the airport. Once in the cab, they rode to their hotel. At the hotel, they unpacked their stuff.

"Super Trouper, lights are gonna find ya." Donna sang.

"Donna, when are you gonna find your super trouper?" Tanya asked.

"Oh shut it!" Donna laughed.

Donna laid down on her bed.

"The bad part of this trip ending, I have to go back home to my mother." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well, make the most of this last stop." Rosie told her.

"You're right." Donna smiled.

It was the beginning of July, Donna had to do something. A couple weeks later, Donna was walking around the lobby when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Donna said.

"No it's my fault." The man said.

Donna looked at the man. _Boy is he cute! _She thought.

"Hi, I'm Donna Sheridan." Donna smiled.

"Sam Carmichael." Sam smiled.

"Nice you meet you." Donna smiled.

"And you too. Do you like Greece?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's beautiful." Donna told him.

"Let me show you something." Sam said grabbing Donna's hand.

Sam led Donna to the dock and onto a boat.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"KaloKairi." Sam told her pointing towards the island.

Donna thought it was breathtaking. When the boat got to the dock, Donna and Sam got off. Sam then led her to a certain part of a beach.

"A hotel would look great here." Sam said.

"I agree." Donna said.

Sam looked at Donna and she looked at him. They came closer to each other and kissed.

"I've never felt like this before." Sam said.

"I feel the same." Donna said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sam asked.

"I do now." Donna smiled.

Sam then spun her around like they were dancing.

"I'm dancing with you." Sam smiled.

Donna giggled. The two kissed again. Sam set down a blanket on the beach and the two sat down. The two started making out and **…**

Over the next couple weeks, Donna spent all her time with Sam. Sam played his bagpipes for her and loved hearing them. Once night at dinner, Sam drew up a hotel design on KaloKairi. Donna smiled at the picture and kept it. They loved being with each other. At night the two were in Donna's room.

"I love you Donna." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Donna said.

They two kept making out and **…**

The next day, Donna woke up to find Sam getting dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" Donna asked.

"Yes I have to go home." Sam said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"I'm engaged to be married." Sam told her.

"What?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"For two weeks, you've told me that you love me! Now you tell me you're engaged!" Donna yelled.

"Donna, I am sorry." Sam said.

"No! I never want to see you again! Get out now!" Donna yelled.

Sam walked out of the room. Donna started crying. Rosie and Tanya had comforted her. A day later, Donna realized she had to move on. Sam was getting married there was nothing she could do about it. So she walked around town until she met a man. She 'bumped' into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Donna said.

"It's ok. I'm Bill Anderson." Bill said.

"Donna Sheridan." Donna smiled.

The two talked for awhile and the whole time Donna could still think of Sam. Then Donna saw the boat.

"Come with me, I want to show you the island of KaloKairi." Donna said grabbing Bill's hand.

The two got on the boat and rode over. Donna and Bill walked on the beach. Donna then stopped moving and looked at Bill. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. One thing lead to another and **…**

Bill had left a week later. Donna had decided she want to visit Paris for little while. She was sitting on the grass near the Eiffel Tower when a man walked up to her.

"I couldn't help but talk to you. I'm Harry Bright." Harry said.

"I'm Donna Sheridan." Donna smiled.

The two walked around Paris for awhile and talked.

"Well, I have to get back to Greece. This was only a short trip." Donna said once they were at the train station.

Donna walked to her train. Harry got on and rode it to Greece. Donna decided to show him the island and **…**

Harry was gone the next day and Donna felt sick in the morning. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She thought of the worst, she couldn't be right? Donna went to the doctors in Greece and found out why she threw up. When she returned to the hotel, she said.

"I'm pregnant."

Then she remembered something.

"But who is the father? It could be Sam, Bill, or Harry." She said.


	2. No Going Back Home

Donna sat on the bed just thinking what she was going to do. Tanya and Rosie then came in.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" Rosie said.

"I'm pregnant." Donna told them.

"What?!" Tanya and Rosie exclaimed.

"Just went to the doctor's and found out." Donna told them.

"Who's the father?" Tanya asked.

Donna couldn't tell them that she didn't know. She didn't want to look like a slut. She blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Sam Carmichael, but he had to go home to get married!" Donna exclaimed.

Tanya and Rosie sat on either side of Donna and hugged her.

"It'll be alright. I mean your mother can't turn you away." Rosie said.

"I wonder what she will think." Donna said.

Tanya gave Donna the phone. Donna dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Donna."

"Donna! How's Greece? Can't wait to have you home!"

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Oh no, you're not broke are you?"

"No."

"Good! Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"….."

"Mom? You there?"

"I'm there Donna." Her tone changing.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes."

"I think that you are irrespirable girl! You go to Europe with your friends and end up pregnant!"

"I know mom."

"And you can bother not coming back now!"

"What?!"

"Yes don't bother coming back!"

"But mom!"

"Goodbye Donna."

Her mom hung up.

"She doesn't want me to come back." Donna said.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Rosie asked.

"Nah, it's ok. I know where I can go." Donna said remembering Bill's great aunt Sophia.

Two days later, Rosie and Tanya had to leave. They hugged Donna goodbye.

"We'll visit you." Tanya told her.

They boarded the plane and left. Donna then took a cab to Bill's great aunt Sophia's house. When she was with Bill, he had visited Sophia with Donna. So Donna sort of knew her already. Bill had said she needed looking after, so she thought why not staying with her. She arrived at Sophia's house and rang the doorbell.

"Donna, right? Bill's girl?" Sophia smiled.

"Yeah that's me. I was wondering if you needed help around her and in exchanged I could stay here." Donna said.

"Oh sure! Sounds good!" Sophia said.

Donna walked in and Sophia showed her room to her. Donna unpacked and walked downstairs.

"Sophia, I need to tell you something." Donna said.

"What dear?" Sophia asked.

"I'm pregnant." Donna told her.

"I'm going to be a great-great aunt!" Sophia smiled as she hugged Donna.

Donna didn't have the heart to tell her it might not be Bill's child.

So Donna would help around the house. Cook meals, do the laundry, and clean around. It was the start of Donna's life in Greece.


	3. Sophie is Born

It's been 8 months since Donna moved in with Sophia. Sophia had given Donna her new blue jeep. Donna didn't want to accept since it was brand new, but Sophia said she rarely used it. So Donna used to get around town and to go to her doctor's appointments. Sophia had Donna stop helping out since she was very pregnant now. So Donna was sleeping at the middle of the night, when she woke up. She touched her stomach.

"Is it time?" she asked.

She felt a hard kick then a liquid between her legs. She got up and saw a water spot on the bed sheets. She ran out of her room in her sweats. She left a note to Sophia saying she was in labor and went to the hospital. Since Sophia was getting old, Donna didn't want her to have to wake up now. Donna grabbed the car keys and got in the car. She drove to the hospital. She breathed deep the whole way there.

"Sam, why couldn't you be here with me?" Donna asked.

How she wished the love of her life was with her trying to calm her down. Donna pulled into the hospital and parked. She ran in.

"Hi I'm in labor." Donna said.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Donna Sheridan" Donna told her.

The nurse got her a wheelchair and wheeled her to her room. The nurse checked on her progress.

"You're at 7 centimeters." She said.

The nurse left and another contraction hit. Donna breathed and breathed. When it was over, Donna looked at her stomach.

"It will be good to see you baby." Donna smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Another contraction hit. When Donna was finally ready to delivery, she was wheeled to the delivery room.

"Ok Donna pushed!" the doctor yelled.

"Ahhh!" Donna pushed.

30 minutes later, Donna pushed her last push and out came a crying baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed as he handed the baby to Donna.

"Hi, I'm your mommy." Donna smiled.

"Her name?" the nurse asked.

Donna wanted to the baby after Sophia. She had done so much for Donna.

"Sophie Anne Sheridan." Donna smiled.

"Beautiful." The nurse smiled.

"Hi Sophie." Donna smiled.

It was then Sophie opened her eyes for the first time.

"Hey baby girl, its mommy." Donna smiled.

The next day, Donna could come home. She put Sophie in the baby seat in the back of car and then drove home. She walked in the door and Sophia rushed to her.

"She's beautiful." Sophia smiled.

"Thanks." Donna smiled.

"What's her name?" Sophia asked.

"Sophie." Donna told her.

Sophia smiled at Sophie. Donna smiled as well. If Sam was Sophie's father then she loved how she had some Sam with her.


	4. Saying Goodbye to Sophia

Donna stared out at the island of KaloKairi. She looked at the picture Sam had drew for a hotel idea.

"One day, I'll open a hotel." Donna said.

She kept staring at KaloKairi. She hadn't been there since she was with Harry. She hoped to show Sophie it one day.

"What are you looking out mommy?" 2 year old Sophie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sophie, what are you doing out of bed?" Donna asked as she picked up the 2 year old.

"I woke up from a bad dream and you weren't lying next to me." Sophie said.

"I'll always be near." Donna told her.

"So what were you looking at?" Sophie asked.

"That island called KaloKairi." Donna said pointing at it.

"Oh." Sophie said.

"Let's get you back to bed." Donna said.

Donna carried Sophie back to the bed and laid her down. Donna laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you mommy." Sophie said.

"I love you too sweetie." Donna smiled.

The two soon fell asleep.

**3 Years Later**

5 year old Sophie waited outside Sophia's bedroom for her mom. When Donna walked out, Sophie ran up to her.

"What's wrong with Aunt Sophia?" Sophie asked.

"She is very ill." Donna told her.

"Is she going to die?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not sure." Donna told her.

Sophie hugged her mom. Donna picked her up and brought her into Sophia's room.

"Sophie." Sophia smiled.

"Are you going to be ok Aunt Sophia?" Sophie asked.

"It's my time." Sophia told her.

Sophie started crying.

"Sophie, it will be alright. Live a great life for me." Sophia smiled.

"I will." Sophie smiled.

"Donna, I'm leaving my money to you." Sophia said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"I know you want to build a hotel on KaloKairi, so the money will get you started." Sophia told her.

"Oh thank you!" Donna smiled.

"Welcome." Sophia smiled.

And with that Sophia took her last breath and died. Donna and Sophie started crying.

"Why mommy?" Sophie asked.

"It was her time." Donna told her as she stroked her hair.

Sophie squeezed Donna and Donna comforted her daughter.

Over the next few days, Donna had made funeral arrangements. She even made the call to Bill, but he was out of town and couldn't get there on time. At the funeral, Sophia's family and friends gathered together. Donna and Sophie sat towards the front. Everyone thought that Sophie was Bill's daughter, so they weren't upset about Donna getting Sophia's money. A few days after the funeral, Donna told Sophie.

"Soph, we're moving to KaloKairi."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"I love that island and want to build a hotel there." Donna told her.

"Ok." Sophie said.

"Before we move, I have to get the building of the hotel done first." Donna said.

Donna took Sophie over to kindergarten and then went to the construction workers.

"Hi I want to build a hotel on KaloKairi." Donna said.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" the man asked.

Donna showed them Sam's drawing.

"Ok and where on the island do you want the hotel?" he asked.

Donna pointed out the window.

"There, right next to the ocean." Donna said.

"Ok." The man said.

Donna gave him the money he needed.

"This will take about a month." He told her.

Donna left and picked up Sophie.

A month later, Donna and Sophie were moving their stuff. The stuff of Sophia's they didn't need went to her family. The boat reached KaloKairi. When they were off and the jeep was off the boat as well. Donna and Sophie got into the jeep and drove to where the hotel was.

"Villa Donna." Sophie read.

"That's it." Donna told her.

Donna had asked some of the locals to put furniture in the building and they did free of charge as long as they worked there.

"Sophie, your room is painted bright blue just how you like it." Donna smiled.

Sophie smiled. "Can I see it?"

Donna parked the jeep. She led Sophie to her new room. A few hours later and all their stuff were unpacked. At night, Donna was walking along the beach.

"Our dream of having a hotel has come true Sam." Donna said to herself.

Donna went back inside. Sophie had been playing with the local boy Pepper.

"Sophie, time for bed." Donna said.

"Ok bye Pepper." Sophie said.

"Bye Sophie." Pepper waved goodbye and left.

Donna had laid Sophie in her bed.

"Goodnight Sophie." Donna said as she kissed Sophie on the forehead.

"Goodnight mommy." Sophie smiled.

Donna turned off the lights and walked out. She got in her bed and soon fell asleep.


	5. Tanya and Rosie Come to Visit

8 year old Sophie walked into the kitchen. Donna poured her a bowl of cereal. Sophie started eating her breakfast.

"Ready for the last day of 2nd grade Soph?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled.

"Can you believe we've been living on this island for 3 years?" Donna asked.

"Yeah and I'm glad we are." Sophie smiled.

Sophie finished her breakfast. They got into the jeep and drove to the dock. Donna kissed Sophie goodbye as she boarded the boat to the mainland with the other kids that lived on the island. When the boat left, Donna drove back. She checked that the kitchen staff was helping with breakfast for the guests. She made her rounds around the hotel to make sure everything was running. Around noon, Donna sat at the front desk.

"Is that Villa Donna?" a woman asked.

"Yes." Donna said looking up.

She saw two familiar looking women. The two took off their sunglasses and Donna smiled.

"Rosie? Tanya?" Donna asked.

Rosie and Tanya smiled. "Yeah it's us."

Donna got up and hugged them.

"Well, I may look different. I got a nose job." Tanya said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Donna smiled.

"Well, I better show you to your room. How long are you staying?" Donna asked.

"About a week." Rosie said.

"Gosh, how long has it been?" Tanya asked.

"7 years, you two visited when Sophie was one." Donna said.

Donna showed them their hotel room. They talked for awhile.

"Donna, I'm married." Tanya said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"A year ago I got married." Tanya told her.

"I'm so happy for you." Donna smiled as she hugged her.

They talked some more.

Meanwhile with Sophie, the bell had just rang signaling the end of school.

"Summer!" kids in her class cheered as well as Sophie.

Sophie headed to the dock to get on the boat back to KaloKairi along with other kids living on the island. She sat next to her friend Pepper. Two families also boarded the boat and saw Sophie.

"Excuse me little girl, are you aloud to ride this boat?" a man asked from one of the families.

"Yes, I ride this boat to get to school. Today was my last day. I live on the island of KaloKairi with my mom." Sophie told him.

"Do you know about the Villa Donna?" he asked.

"Yes, my mom runs that hotel." Sophie told him.

"Oh then you could help us get to it." He said.

"Well, when the boat gets to KaloKairi you can follow my mom and me to the hotel." Sophie said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Welcome." Sophie smiled.

A girl around her age along with another girl pushed in front of the man.

"Dad, are we there yet?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask this girl right here? She lives on the island we're going to." He said.

The girl turned towards Sophie.

"We'll be there soon." Sophie smiled.

"Ok thanks. I'm Lisa by the way, I'm from England." She smiled.

"And I'm Ali and I'm from Ireland." Ali smiled.

"Yes our families met at the airport and when we found out that we both were staying at the Villa Donna we decided to stick together." Lisa's dad said.

"Ok well, I'm Sophie." Sophie smiled.

Pepper nudged Sophie.

"And this is my friend Pepper, his parents work at the hotel." Sophie said.

"Nice to meet you both." Lisa's dad smiled.

The boat landed on KaloKairi and Donna was there waiting for Sophie and Pepper. She was surprised when she saw Sophie walking off with two girls and their families as well as Pepper.

"Mom!" Sophie said as she ran to Donna.

Donna hugged Sophie.

"Mom, this is Ali and Lisa and their families. They're staying at the hotel and I said they could follow us there." Sophie told her.

"Well, that sounds good!" Donna smiled.

Donna, Sophie, and Pepper got into the jeep while Lisa, Ali, and their families got into their rental car. They drove back to the hotel. Donna got the two families checked in and they went to their rooms.

"Sophie, I want you to meet someone." Donna said leading Sophie to her room.

Once in Donna's room, Sophie saw Tanya and Rosie.

"Sophie, these are my best friends Tanya and Rosie." Donna told her.

"Hi." Sophie smiled.

Tanya and Rosie gave Sophie a hug.

"We haven't seen you since you were a baby." Rosie told her.

By the end of the day, Sophie had gotten to know Tanya and Rosie better and hope to get to know Ali and Lisa better.


	6. Fun With Friends

Sophie woke up from her bed. She walked down to the kitchen and Donna was already there eating breakfast.

"I made pancakes." Donna said pointing to the stack of pancakes.

Sophie sat down and put 2 pancakes on her plate.

"How's it going with Ali and Lisa?" Donna asked.

"We're hanging out a lot more and becoming friends." Sophie told her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Donna smiled.

"I wish they didn't have to leave in 2 days." Sophie said.

"My friends are leaving in 2 days too. We'll be sad together." Donna said hugging her.

After breakfast, Sophie took out her sketchbook. During the school year, the art teacher had talked to Donna on how good Sophie was at drawing. She encouraged her to get Sophie a sketchbook so she could get even better. Donna had bought her one and Sophie had been drawing in it ever since.

So Sophie ran down to the beach. She started sketching the ocean even though she had other sketches of it, but each was different. This one she sketched, had Ali and Lisa running around on the beach.

"Guys, can you stop moving? I'm trying to draw you." Sophie told them.

Ali and Lisa stopped moving and posed for the picture. When Sophie was done, she showed them.

"This is good!" they exclaimed.

"I'll get better as I get older." Sophie told them.

"I'm so glad we're best friends." Ali smiled.

The three best friends hugged.

"How will we stay in touch?" Sophie asked.

"We'll call each other!" Lisa smiled.

The three girls exchanged phone numbers.

Back at the hotel, Donna was getting work done.

"Donna, let's have some fun!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Wait 5 minutes, I'll take a break." Donna told Rosie and Tanya.

5 minutes past and Donna came to Rosie and Tanya's room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Donna asked.

"We should put on a show like old times." Tanya said.

"I don't know." Donna said.

"Come on Donna." Rosie begged.

"Ok, how about in front of Sophie and her friends." Donna said.

"Great idea." Tanya and Rosie said.

Donna opened her window and yelled down to Sophie.

"Soph, grab your friends and you all come up to your room. I have a surprise." Donna said.

Sophie stopped what she was doing and grabbed Ali and Lisa. She ran with them to her room. They all sat on their bed. 10 minutes later, they heard.

"For one night and one night only…" Rosie started.

"The first girl power band…" Tanya said.

"Donna and the Dynamos!" Donna, Tanya, and Rosie exclaimed as they walked into the room. Sophie started screaming as well.

"This is my mom's singing group when she was younger." She told Ali and Lisa.

"1, 2, 3." Donna counted.

They started singing Dancing Queen. Pretty soon Sophie, Ali, and Lisa were dancing. Soon enough they got to the end of the song.

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

Sophie, Ali, and Lisa all cheered for them.

"Thank you!" Donna, Tanya, and Rosie exclaimed.

Sophie ran up and hugged her mom.

"I love you mom." Sophie said.

"I love you too Soph." Donna told her.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Donna and Sophie stood on the docks saying goodbye to their friends.

"Don't forget to call or write!" Sophie exclaimed.

"We won't." Lisa and Ali smiled.

Sophie hugged her friends as Donna hugged hers. When the boat left, the two got into the jeep. Then Sophie asked.

"Where's my dad?"

Donna was caught off guard.

"Where did this come from?" Donna asked.

"Well, Lisa and Ali were talking how they had to get home for father's day. It got me thinking how I never get to celebrate father's day because my dad isn't here. So where is he?" Sophie asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Donna said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

"It was a summer romance, you're father had go along before I knew I was expecting you." Donna told her.

Sophie nodded. This was all she would ever get out of Donna.


	7. I'll Always Be Near

30 year old Donna had just finished talking to Tanya. She learned that Tanya had just gone through a divorce while Rosie was just living life. This made Donna think if Sam was around with her. She saw her diary she had kept the year she was pregnant and read the pages of Sam.

"This is too hard, I can't think of him." Donna said closing the book.

Donna went up to the attic and put the diary in a trunk. She went downstairs afterwards.

"Time to pick up Sophie at the dock." Donna said.

Donna got into her jeep and drove off to the dock. She waited for the boat. When the boat docked, 10 year old Sophie walked off. She walked up to the boat and to the jeep. She got in and was quiet. Sophie was quiet the whole ride home. When they got back to the hotel, Sophie got out and ran to her room. When Donna walked pasted her room, She heard Sophie crying.

"Sophie, you alright?" Donna asked coming in.

Sophie was on her bed crawled up in a ball. She was hugging her pillow.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Donna asked sitting next to her.

"Why don't I have a dad?" Sophie asked through her tears.

"Did something happen at school?" Donna asked stroking Sophie's hair.

"You know that parents meeting that you went too?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Donna said.

"Well, this girl was saying that you were the only single parent there and I said it was because I didn't have a dad." Sophie said.

"Oh Sophie…" Donna said.

"And then she made fun of me for not having dad." Sophie cried.

Donna picked up Sophie and put her on her lap. She squeezed her tight.

"Yeah, but I bet we have a better mother-daughter relationship than any girl in your class." Donna said.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks mom."

"No problem. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, no girls can do that." Sophie smiled.

Donna hugged Sophie. Sophie got started on her homework. Donna smiled at the sight. The good part about not having Sam was that she had a great relationship with Sophie. Donna decided to peek at Sophie's sketches. Donna started looking at it.

"Sketches remind me of Sam." Donna said to herself.

Sophie continued doing her homework. When she finished, it was time for dinner. An hour after dinner, Donna and Sophie got ready for bed. Sophie walked upstairs to Donna's room.

"Ready to spend the night in my bed?" Donna smiled.

"Yes." Sophie smiled.

Sophie hopped onto the bed and Donna laid down next to her. Donna wrapped her arms around Sophie.

"Sophie, you might not remember this, but when you were two," Donna said.

"And we were living with Sophia right?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, and I was looking at KaloKairi because I wanted to build a hotel. You came out because you had a nightmare and was scared I wasn't lying next to you when you woke. I told you I'll always be near and I still mean it." Donna smiled.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you. Remember you can talk to me about anything." Donna told her.

"I will." Sophie smiled.

"I love you Sophie." Donna smiled.

"I love you mom." Sophie smiled.

"Night Soph." Donna said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night mom." Sophie said.

Donna and Sophie cuddled together and fell asleep.


	8. Places to Go

11 year old Sophie waited outside the front desk as her mother Donna finished up a call.

"Ok so next month, one room. Ok thank you, goodbye." Donna said hanging up the phone.

Sophie walked in.

"What do you want Soph?" Donna asked.

"How do you know I want something?" Sophie asked.

"You're my daughter." Donna smiled.

"Oh." Sophie said.

"So what is it?" Donna asked.

"Ok Lisa invited Ali and me to visit her in England next week to kick off the summer." Sophie said.

"And you're asking me if you can go?" Donna asked.

Sophie nodded.

"I don't Soph; you're only 11 years old. I don't like that you will be on the plan alone." Donna told her.

"Please can I go?" Sophie begged.

"I'll let you go if I can come along with you. I want you to be safe." Donna told her.

"Sounds fair along as I can go!" Sophie smiled.

"Ok go call Lisa and tell her." Donna told her.

Sophie nodded and ran into her room. Donna sat at the front desk and started reading a letter from Tanya. It talked about how she was engaged to someone. When Sophie came back out, she said.

"Lisa told me Ali's parents are also coming so it's fine with her family if you come." Sophie told her.

"Great, well do you want to start packing?" Donna asked.

Sophie nodded and smiled. She ran into her room and started packing. Not long after Donna started packing as well. A few days later, Donna and Sophie were on the plane to England. Sophie was looking out the window at the ocean. Donna thought of something and pulled out a piece of paper. She started writing on it.

_Places to go with Sophie  
__England  
Ireland  
Scotland  
France  
Italy  
Germany  
Switzerland  
United States  
Spain  
Mexico_

Donna crossed off England since they were going there now. She smiled at the list and put it in her wallet. Sophie stopped looking out the window.

"Having fun on your first plane ride?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled.

Sophie yawned and laid her head on Donna's shoulder. Donna picked up a blanket and put it on Sophie. Sophie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Donna kissed Sophie on the head and then she leaned back and fell asleep. When Donna and Sophie woke up, the plane was starting to descend. When they got in the airport, Lisa and her family were waiting. Sophie ran over to Lisa and hugged her. Donna walked over to Lisa's parents.

"Thanks for inviting us." Donna smiled.

"No problem." Lisa's mom said.

"Now we have to go to Ali's gate." Lisa said.

"We'll meet you there; we have to get our bags first." Donna said.

Donna and Sophie went off to baggage claim as Lisa and her family went to Ali's gate. Lisa's parents told Donna which gate it was so they could meet them there. After getting their bags, Donna and Sophie headed for the gate. They met back up with Lisa and her family and waited for Ali and her family. Once Ali and her family walked out, Ali saw them and ran over to Sophie and Lisa.

The three girls started clapping and cheering.

"We're Sophie, Ali, Lisa, we're the greatest best of friends!" they cheered.

"I'm strong!" Ali cheered.

"I'm tall!" Lisa cheered.

"I'm tiny!" Sophie cheered.

"And we're gonna rock this place! Woah!" they cheered as they hugged each other.

Donna, Lisa's parents, and Ali's parents all smiled at their girls. They all then walked out of the airport and got into Lisa's parent's van. So they spent a week together. Sophie, Lisa, and Ali grew closer and were practically like sisters. Donna got to know Lisa's and Ali's parents. At the end of the week, Ali's parents said.

"Let's continue this to Ireland. We want you all to see it."

Donna, Sophie, Lisa, and her parents agreed and so they went off to Ireland the next week. Everyone had a great time and at the end of the week, everyone was sad to go. When Donna and Sophie were on the plane, Sophie heard the flight attendant said.

"We will be taking off for Scotland shortly."

Sophie was confused.

"Mom, I think we got on the wrong plane. They just said Scotland not Greece." Sophie said.

Donna giggled a bit.

"No, we're on the right plane. I want to go to Scotland with you." Donna smiled.

"Oh." Sophie said.

Donna pulled out her list and crossed off Ireland and Scotland. So Donna and Sophie spent another week in Scotland. After a week, they decided they had to go home. They arrived home and unpacked. Sophie came into Donna's room when she was done unpacking.

"Best vacation ever!" Sophie exclaimed.

Donna smiled and hugged her daughter. She hoped that she could show Sophie those other places.


	9. Death and Happiness

12 year old Sophie and 32 year old Donna sat on a plane. They were on their way to Italy. Donna wanted to go there with Sophie. Sophie was excited to go there. Once they landed, they got a cab to their hotel. After the hotel, they went touring around Italy.

"Look it's the Collosseum!" Sophie pointed out.

They took pictures in front of it.

Donna and Sophie stayed in Italy for week. When they got home, Donna got a phone call.

"Villa Donna, Donna speaking." Donna answered.

"Donna, it's your father."

"Dad? What do you want?"

"It's your mom."

"What happened?"

"She had a massive heart attack and passed away."

"Oh my. I'll come right away."

"Thanks Donna."

Donna hung up the phone. She put her face into her hands and started crying. The last time she talked to her mom was when she was pregnant and her mom told her not to come back.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sophie asked walking in.

"Your grandma has passed away." Donna told her.

Sophie sat next to Donna and hugged her. Sophie didn't cry since she never knew her grandma.

"Mom, go upstairs. I'll take care of the front desk." Sophie said.

"Thanks Soph." Donna smiled hugging her daughter.

Donna walked upstairs while Sophie sat at the desk. The phone rang and Sophie answered.

"Villa Donna, Sophie speaking."

"Hello, can I speak to Donna."

"She can't come to the phone. There's been a death in the family."

"Oh and who are you?"

"Donna's daughter."

"I'm Donna's father."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so what do you need?"

"I just wanted know when your mom was flying out here."

"Ok, I'll tell her you called."

"Thanks."

"Bye grandpa."

Sophie hung up the phone.

A few days later, Donna and Sophie were on a plane to the States. Once they landed, Donna's dad was waiting for them.

"Hey dad." Donna smiled as she hugged him.

"Good to see you." He smiled.

"Dad, this is your granddaughter, Sophie." Donna told her.

"Hi grandpa." Sophie smiled.

"She looks like you Donna." He said.

He smiled and hugged Sophie.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Donna's dad took them back to his house. The funeral was the next day. Donna was dressed in a long black dress. She put her hair half up, half down. Sophie was a velvet top and a white skirt with black spots. Donna brushed out Sophie's hair and put a bow in it. Donna and Sophie got into the car with Donna's dad and drove to the church.

"I feel bad I never knew grandma." Sophie said.

"Oh baby girl." Donna said hugging her.

"Don't get too upset Sophie. Your grandma and your mom had a fight years ago. Your mom just didn't want anything bad to happen." Donna's dad said.

Sophie nodded. When they arrived at the church, they all got out. Tanya and Rosie were there. They ran up to Donna and hugged her. Tanya had a new man with her.

"Donna, this is my husband Tom. We eloped in Vegas." Tanya told her.

"Nice to meet you Tom." Donna smiled.

Tanya and Rosie walked in the church while Donna, Sophie, and Donna's dad waited in the back. The funeral started and they followed the casket to the front. Once at the front, they sat in the front aisle. Sophie grabbed onto her mom's hand. Near the end, Donna's dad walked up.

"My wife and I would be honored if our daughter Donna would sing my wife's favorite song 'The Winner Takes It All', what do you say Donna?" he asked.

Donna smiled and got up. She walked up to the microphone and started singing.

"_The Winner Takes It All." _She finished followed by everyone clapping for her.

Donna sat down next to Sophie.

"Great job mom." Sophie smiled as she hugged her.

After the funeral, everyone went to Donna's dad house for snacks and drinks.

"Soph, I want to show you my old bedroom." Donna said.

Donna led Sophie to where her old room was. It was exactly the same except there were no clothes in it.

"You had a bunch of Dynamos posters." Sophie said.

"Yeah I sure did." Donna smiled.

Suddenly, Donna's dad walked in the room.

"Donna, I hope I can see you and Sophie more." He said.

"I hope so too. You should visit KaloKairi, it's beautiful." Donna said.

"Maybe I will." He smiled.

The next day, Donna and Sophie were leaving.

"Bye dad." Donna said hugging her dad.

"It was so nice seeing you again." He smiled.

"Bye grandpa!" Sophie smiled as she hugged him.

"Bye my little angel." He smiled.

"So you'll visit for Sophie's birthday next month?" Donna asked.

"Yes and I'll call more often." He said.

Donna smiled and boarded the plane with Sophie. They rode it back home. Donna was glad she was talking with her dad more.


	10. Surprise!

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay. I went on vacation then for my birthday I got a puppy! So I haven't had much time to write!!**

Sophie was almost 13 years old. She wondered what her mom was going to do for her birthday. She walked out of her and to the front desk.

"Hey mom." Sophie smiled.

"Hey Soph." Donna said looking up from her work.

"Whatcha you doing?" Sophie asked.

"Getting ready for Tanya, Rosie, and your grandpa to visit." Donna told her.

"Auntie Tanya, Auntie Rosie, and grandpa are coming?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes." Donna said.

And right on cue, three adults walked in.

"Auntie Rosie! Auntie Tanya! Grandpa!" Sophie exclaimed as she hugged all three.

"I wasn't expecting you all for another hour." Donna said.

"Well, our flight got in sooner than we thought." Rosie said.

"Tanya, how are you holding up?" Donna asked.

"Great!" Tanya smiled.

"Wow, it's only been 7 months." Donna said.

"I know. 5 months after the divorce, I met another man. He's a plastic surgeon and he just proposed to me!" Tanya exclaimed showing Donna her ring.

"Tanya!" Donna smiled.

"I know! I was thinking of having the wedding here." Tanya said.

"Of course you can!" Donna smiled.

Sophie grew angry about no one saying anything about her big birthday and stomped off to her bedroom.

"Everything set for Sophie's surprise party?" Donna's dad asked.

"Yes, her best friends are coming late tonight. I'm picking them and Sophie will see them early in the morning." Donna told him.

He nodded.

"Well, I have to give Sophie her dress for her party." Donna said as she picked up a box behind the desk.

Donna walked into Sophie's room.

"Sophie, I have an early birthday present." Donna said.

Sophie smiled brightly.

"You remember!" She exclaimed.

"How could I forget?" Donna asked handing Sophie her present.

Sophie opened the present to reveal a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees.

"I love it mom! Thanks!" Sophie smiled as she hugged her mom.

"I want you to wear it for your birthday." Donna said.

"I will!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Now come on, I have to take you to the mainland to get you make-up." Donna said.

"Make-up?" Sophie asked.

"You're turning 13, you can wear make-up." Donna said.

Donna and Sophie went to the mainland to get make-up for Sophie. When they got back, it was already dinner time. After Sophie had gone to bed, Donna drove to the dock to pick up Ali, Lisa, and their parents. Once she picked them up, she took them back to the hotel. Ali and Lisa slept in sleeping bags in Sophie's room.

Sophie woke up the next morning and notice Ali and Lisa.

"Ali? Lisa?" Sophie asked.

"Happy birthday Sophie." They smiled.

Sophie hugged her best friends.

"We're Sophie, Ali, Lisa, we're the greatest best of friends!" they cheered.

"I'm strong!" Ali cheered.

"I'm tall!" Lisa cheered.

"I'm tiny!" Sophie cheered.

"And we're gonna rock this place! Woah!" they cheered as they hugged each other.

Sophie, Ali, and Lisa all went to eat breakfast. After breakfast, they started getting ready for the party.

"Hey Ali, since you're dressed. Can you get my mom for me?" Sophie asked.

"Sure." Ali said.

Sophie sat on her bed. She was still in her double A bra and underwear. Even though she was 13, she didn't want to let go of being her mom's little girl.

Donna walked in.

"Sophie, how come you aren't dressed yet?" Donna asked.

"Ali? Lisa? Can I be alone with my mom?" Sophie asked.

Ali and Lisa nodded and walked out.

"Mom, I don't want to young woman. I want to be your baby." Sophie said.

"Sophie, you're always going to be my baby girl. No matter how old you get." Donna told her as she hugged Sophie.

"Now get into your dress. I'll put your make-up on." Donna said.

Sophie slipped on her new dress and then went over to Donna. Donna put Sophie's hair half up, half down. Then she put on Sophie's make-up.

"You look great baby girl." Donna smiled.

"Thanks mom." Sophie smiled as she hugged her.

Donna and Sophie walked up and went to the courtyard.

"Where is everyone?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. They're around somewhere." Donna said.

Just then everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

Sophie smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday Sophie!" they cheered.

They all had cake and ice cream. After cake, Sophie opened up her presents from her friends and family. Sophie got clothes from Tanya and Rosie. Ali and Lisa got her some more drawing stuff.

"Sophie, here's your present from me." Donna's dad said handing a small box to Sophie.

Sophie opened it up and saw a necklace in it.

"It was your grandma's necklace. She told me she wanted you to have right before she died. She wanted you to have to make up for not knowing you." He told her.

Sophie went to her grandpa and hugged him. "I love it."

Her grandpa smiled back at her.

"Thanks everyone for this." Sophie smiled.

"Don't thank us; it was all your mom's idea." Rosie said.

Sophie turned to her mom and ran to her. She hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mom." Sophie smiled.

"You're welcome baby girl." Donna smiled.

That night after everyone was settled in their rooms, Sophie went up to Donna's room.

"Sophie, what are you doing still up?" Donna asked.

"I want to draw you mom." Sophie said holding her sketchbook and pencil.

"Ok fine." Donna said sitting down.

Sophie started drawing Donna and after an hour, she was finished.

"It's perfect baby girl." Donna told her.

"Thanks mom. Can I sleep here tonight?" Sophie asked.

"Sure thing." Donna smiled.

Sophie got into bed with Donna. They soon fell asleep.


	11. Fathers And First Kiss

34 year old Donna sat at the front desk. It was towards the end of June. Tanya had gotten married in Greece a few months ago; she thought her third marriage would last. 14 year old Sophie came out her room.

"I was just talking to Ali on the phone." Sophie said.

"Oh yeah, what did she have to say?" Donna asked.

"She told what she got her dad for father's day and how she had to celebrate with her dad today for father's day." Sophie said.

Donna knew what was coming.

"Where is my dad? Why don't you ever talk about him? Why haven't I met him?" Sophie asked.

"Soph, I've told you before. It was a summer romance. Your father had gone along before I knew I was expecting you." Donna told her.

"Ok." Sophie said knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of her mom.

"I'm going to hang out with Pepper." Sophie said.

"Ok." Donna said.

Sophie ran off to see Pepper. She found him sitting on the beach. She ran over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Pepper." Sophie smiled.

"Hey Sophie." Pepper smiled.

"What's up?" Sophie asked.

"Just thinking." Pepper said.

"About what?" Sophie asked.

"Life." Pepper told her.

"That's something pretty big to be thinking about." Sophie said.

Before she knew it, Pepper leaned closer and closer. His lips soon met hers. Sophie pushed him away.

"Pepper, why did you just kiss me?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, we've been friends for years. I wanted to see if something was there." Pepper said.

"Pepper, you're like my brother." Sophie said.

"Don't worry, it felt like I was kissing my sister." Pepper said.

Sophie smiled and hugged Pepper.

Back at the hotel, Donna was done with her work. Sophie asking about her dad made her think of Sam. She got up from the front desk and went to her room. She got her pictures of Sam and went to the window. She looked out the window and at the pictures.

"I wonder what you are doing now Sam." Donna said.

Donna could remember everything about Sam. His touch, his kisses, his warm embrace, and his passion. She hoped that he was Sophie's dad even though she wouldn't know.

"I miss you Sam." Donna said.

If Donna would ever see Sam again, she would be angry at him. Angry for him for leaving her for some other woman.

After the sun had set, Sophie came in and went to Donna's room.

"Mom, you're not going to believe it!" Sophie exclaimed.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Pepper kissed me." Sophie told her.

"What?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Don't worry; he knows we're just like brother and sister." Sophie said.

"Good, you're too young to be kissing boys." Donna smiled.

"Oh mom." Sophie said as she hugged her.


	12. First Date

15 year old Sophie was on her way to the docks to catch the boat back to KaloKairi when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and knew it was a boy in her class.

"What do you want Adam?" Sophie asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Adam said.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Saturday." He said.

"As in a date?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Then I would love too." She smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you at the dock here so both our parents can take pictures." Adam said.

"Cool, what time?" Sophie asked.

"6." Adam said.

"Sounds good. Well, I have to catch my boat." She said as she hugged him.

Sophie got on the boat. When she got back home, she told her mom everything. Donna was very excited for her daughter. The next day, Donna took Sophie to the mainland to go dress shopping. Sophie picked out a teal halter dress that went to her knees. When Saturday had finally arrived, Donna helped Sophie get ready.

"Mom, do you realize this is my first date?" Sophie asked.

"Wow it is." Donna said.

"I know, I'm nervous." Sophie said.

"Don't be, you're a great girl Soph." Donna smiled.

Sophie smiled as Donna did her hair and make-up. When they were finished, they rode the boat over to the mainland. They met up with Adam and his parents.

"Wow Sophie, you look great." Adam smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sophie smiled.

Donna and Adam's parents started taking pictures of the young couple. After pictures, Adam's parents drove the couple to the restaurant for dinner. After dinner, they went to the dance. After 30 minutes into the dance, a slow song came on. Sophie put her arms around Adam's neck while Adam put his arms around Sophie's waist.

"Sophie, I've had a crush on you for quite awhile." Adam said.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yeah, which leads me to this question. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." Sophie smiled.

Adam smiled and gave her a kiss.

When Sophie got back home, she told her mom what happened. It was then Donna knew her daughter was growing up.

It seemed like every weekend Sophie was hanging out with Adam. They would make-out, cuddle, or just talk. They really liked each other, yet they knew this wasn't true love.


	13. First Heartbreak

Sophie was 15 and a half and was getting her temps. She was really excited when she found out she passed and got her temps. She called up Adam and told him to come over. Once he was over, she told him the great news.

"I got my temps!" Sophie smiled.

"That's great Soph." Adam smiled as he kissed her.

Sophie kissed him back.

"I love you." Sophie smiled.

The two had been dating for 6 months and told each other they love each other 5 months ago.

Adam smiled and started making out with her.

"I love you too." He said.

Donna was out and about making sure everything at the hotel was in order. She knew Sophie was with Adam in her room. Most parents would freak out, but Donna trusted her daughter. She was just sad that Sophie was growing up.

"Miss Donna…" one of the cooks came out.

Donna went with the cook to see what the problem was as usual.

Back with Sophie, she was making out with Adam.

"Soph, I have to tell you something." Adam said.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"You know that I'm an Army brat right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sophie said.

"Well, my dad's time in Europe is up. So we're moving back to America." He told her.

"When?" She asked feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't." he said.

Sophie let the tears fall down her cheeks. Adam gave her a hug.

"We can still date. Just long distance." He said.

Sophie smiled and nodded.

"I just want to remember you." He said as he took off his shirt.

Sophie smiled and kissed him. Then he started taking off her shirt. She went along with it until he tried to take off her jeans.

"Adam, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Soph, it's been 6 months. You don't want to do it?" he asked.

"No! Call me old fashioned, but I'm waiting until I'm married." She exclaimed.

"Come on Soph, we love each other. That should be all that matters." He said.

"No!" Sophie exclaimed as she put her shirt on and threw his shirt at him. Adam quickly put his shirt on.

"Maybe it's good you're moving away!" she yelled.

"I agree! I hope I can find a girl who really does love me!" he yelled.

"You mean some slut!" she yelled.

"Whatever." Adam said as he walked out.

Sophie then began cried and Donna came in.

"Soph, I saw Adam leave and her looked angry." Donna said.

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

"Adam is moving back to America tomorrow." Sophie said.

"Oh Soph, it will be ok." Donna said as she hugged her daughter.

"There's more." Sophie said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"He tried to….to….to…." Sophie tried to say it, but didn't know how to.

"Come Soph, you know you can tell me anything." Donna said.

"Adam tried to have sex with me, but I stopped him. So then we had a fight and broke up." Sophie told her.

"Oh Soph." Donna said as she hugged her daughter.

"You did the right in saying no." she added.

"Thanks mom." Sophie said.

"Don't worry about Adam. You'll find a guy who likes you for you." Donna smiled.

"Thanks mom." Sophie smiled.

Donna was right. A week later, Sophie started dating another guy that had a crush on her for awhile. His name was Eric and Sophie realized she loved him much more than Adam.


	14. A Summer to Remember

16 year old Sophie went down to the dock to meet Eric. He was spending the day with her since it was the first day of summer vacation. When the boat finally arrived and Eric walked off, Sophie ran to him and jumped on him to she hugged him.

"Hey Soph." Eric smiled as he kissed her.

"I'm so glad we're spending the day together." Sophie said.

At this point, Sophie got down and the two started walking to the jeep hand and hand.

"Damn! There were supposed to be cabs here! Now how are supposed to get to the Villa Donna?" they heard a man asked.

"Should we give them a ride?" Sophie asked.

"Why not, your mom owns the place." Eric said.

Sophie and Eric walked up to the family.

"Um…if you need a ride to the Villa Donna. I can give you one, my mom owns it." Sophie said.

"Thanks. I'm Tom and this is my wife Susan and our son Sky." He said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sophie." Sophie smiled.

So Sophie got in the driver's seat, Eric in the passenger's seat, and Tom, Susan, and Sky in the back.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Sky said towards Eric.

"I'm Eric, Sophie's boyfriend." Eric told him.

"So what brings you all to Greece?" Sophie asked.

"Well, Sky here loves everything about Greece. Food, culture, music, everything. So for his 16th birthday we decided to take him to Greece." Tom said.

"That's nice. When is your birthday?" Sophie asked Sky.

"It was back in February, but I opened a box saying 'a trip to Greece in the summer!' I was so excited." Sky said.

"I would be too. I just turned 16 in May and Eric turned 16 in March." Sophie said.

They finally arrived at the Villa Donna. Sophie showed Tom, Susan, and Sky where the front desk was. Then Sophie and Eric headed off to Sophie's room.

"Finally alone." Eric said.

"They were nice plus Sky is our age." Sophie said.

"Yeah but I feel like Sky kind of had a thing for you." Eric said.

"Eric, we've been going out for 6 months and I just met Sky. I love you remember." Sophie smiled.

"I know." Eric smiled.

Sophie leaned in and kissed him.

"I just don't feel comfortable around Sky." Eric said.

"That's fine." Sophie said.

"Let's go down to the beach." Sophie added.

"Sounds great." Eric smiled.

They walked out of Sophie's room and were stopped by Donna.

"Sophie! I haven't seen you since you got back to dock! I had to check in a family." Donna said.

"Hey mom. Eric and I are just going down to the beach." Sophie told her.

"Ok." Donna nodded.

Sophie and Eric walked hand and hand down to the beach. They walked on the beach and talked. Soon they saw Sky and Pepper.

"Well, at least Sky met Pepper so he won't always be around us like you want." Sophie said.

"Yeah." Eric said.

"Sophie! Eric!" Pepper yelled.

Sophie and Eric ran over to Pepper and Sky.

"What is it Pepper?" Sophie asked.

"Are you two coming to party for everyone in our grade tonight at the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah we are." Sophie said.

"I just invited Sky so he can meet people his own age." Pepper said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

So that night, Sophie got all ready for the party. Eric had gone home an hour ago to get ready. After she was ready, Sophie walked out onto the courtyard.

"Hey." Sky said.

"Hey." Sophie said.

"You look great." Sky said.

"I have a boyfriend." Sophie said.

"I know. I can still complaint you." Sky said.

"Well, then thank you." Sophie said.

"Welcome." Sky said.

Just then Pepper walked and Eric arrived. Sophie ran to him and kissed him.

A little while later, the party was in full swing. Sophie was dancing Eric and having the time of her life.

"I love you Sophie." Eric said.

"I love you too Eric." Sophie smiled as she kissed him.

_This is going to be a summer to remember._ Sophie thought.


	15. Alone Time With Sky

"What do you mean you're grounded?" Sophie asked Eric on the phone.

"My mom grounded me for yelling at my little brother." Eric told her.

"Why did you yell at him?" Sophie asked.

"For stealing the remote." Eric said.

"Oh, so how long?" Sophie asked.

"Today and tomorrow I have to spend time with my brother and no one else." Eric said.

"Oh ok." Sophie said.

"Well, my mom wants me to hang up now." Eric said.

"Ok bye love you." Sophie said.

"Love you too." Eric said.

They hung up and Sophie grabbed her sketch book and walked out of her room. She walked down to the courtyard and began drawing the view of the ocean from the courtyard.

"You any good?"

Sophie turned around to find Sky standing there.

"Hey Sky. See for yourself I guess." Sophie said.

Sky walked over to look at her drawing.

"You're really good." Sky told her.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Sky asked.

"Grounded today and tomorrow." Sophie said.

"That's too bad; you can hang out with me while he's gone." Sky said.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled.

"Come on let's have some fun!" Sky said.

"Ok, let me put my sketchbook away." Sophie said.

Sophie ran back to her room and put her sketchbook away and went back to Sky.

"Shall we take a boat ride around the island?" Sky asked.

"Sure!" Sophie said.

Sophie and Sky found a boat that belong to the hotel and got on it. They started sailing. They talked and laughed. At one point, Sophie took her clothes off revealing her bathing suit and jumped in. Sky jumped in as well. They swam around.

"I got you!" Sophie laughed as she splashed him.

Sky splashed her back. "I got you back!" he laughed.

By the time they got back, the sun was starting to set. They decided on watching on the beach.

"Sky, I had so much fun today." Sophie smiled.

"Me too." Sky said.

_Remember she has a boyfriend. _Sky thought.

Sky wanted to kiss her so instead he hugged her.

The next day, Sophie met up with Sky and they spent the day together. They had so much fun together, just hanging out with each other. At one point, Sophie almost forgot about Eric. So the day was ending and the two were watching the sunset.

_Who cares? You two had so much fun today. End the day right. _Sky thought.

"Sophie?" Sky asked.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

Sky looked at her then he leaned closer. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

It was a great feeling to Sky until Sophie pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing? I have a boyfriend." Sophie said.

"I know I just couldn't help myself." Sky said.

"Sky, I love Eric. He is my boyfriend not you." Sophie said as she walked away.

_I blew it. _Sky thought.

Sophie couldn't believe what just happened. She went to her room and Donna saw how upset she looked. Donna followed Sophie into her room.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"When is Sky's family leaving?" Sophie asked angrily.

"Not for awhile. Why do you want him to leave? You seemed like you were having a lot of fun with him." Donna said.

"I was until he kissed me!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh wow." Donna said.

"I know! I'm so glad Eric won't be grounded tomorrow," Sophie said, "he was right about Sky."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"He said Sky had a thing for me and I didn't believe it." Sophie said.

"Soph, it will be ok." Donna said as she hugged her daughter.

"I hope you're right." Sophie said.


	16. Goodbye?

As the summer went on, Sophie spent most of her time with Eric. She never told him about Sky kissing her. Occasionally she would talk to Sky, but not for long. Sky minded his own business and tried to enjoy his vacation. Although, his vacation was winding down to a close.

Sophie had just arrived at the dock after being on the main land with Eric.

"Bye Eric, love you." She said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Love you too." Eric said.

Sophie walked off and met up with her mom who drove her back to the hotel. Once they got back, Sophie started to go to her room until Sky stopped her in the courtyard.

"What do you want Sky?" she asked.

"My family and I are leaving soon and wanted to say goodbye." Sky told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sophie, how could you not expect this? This was my vacation." Sky said.

"I know, I just imagined you here for some reason." She told him.

"Hey, if you're ever in London, look me up." Sky said.

"Ok." Sophie said.

"Goodbye Sophie." Sky said as he hugged her.

"Goodbye." Sophie said.

Sky then walked off with his parents. Sophie stood there watching him walk away from her; she couldn't understand why she was upset.

Sophie went to her room and got ready for bed. She got in bed and was thinking why she felt this way.


	17. The BreakUp

Sophie was now 18 and just graduated from high school.

"I'm so proud of you!" Donna exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled.

"Sophie, you can go to college and not stay behind here to help me out." Donna said even through she would rather have Sophie stay here.

"I know mom, I want to stay here." Sophie said.

As summer ended, Sophie went to say goodbye to Eric before he headed off to college.

"Sophie, we need to talk." Eric said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to college in America and you're here." He said.

"So?" she asked.

"So, I think it's time to end this. Since we're miles apart it could temp us to cheat or fall out of love." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Sophie, I'm sorry." He said.

"I understand." She said.

"Bye." He said as he hugged her.

"Bye." She said.

Sophie went back to the hotel. She saw her mom and ran to her and hugged her. She started crying into Donna.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Eric broke up with me because he's going to college." Sophie told her.

"I'm sorry. You'll find someone better." Donna said.


	18. I Found You

Sophie was working at the front desk. She was bored so she was drawing a picture.

"Can I check in?"

"Oh sorry." Sophie said as she put her drawing away and looked up.

"Sky?" she asked.

Sky smiled. "Hey."

Sophie stood up and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too." Sky said.

Sophie smiled.

"Where's the boyfriend?" he asked.

"We broke up." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her.

"Let's hang out." Sophie said.

Sky nodded.

So as the days went on. Sophie and Sky hung out more and more. One day, Sophie was smiling at Sky.

"What?" he asked.

Sophie leaned in and kissed him.

Sky smiled and kissed her back.

"I feel like you were always better than Eric I just never knew it." Sophie said.

"It's ok." Sky said.

"At least I found you." Sophie smiled as she kissed him.


	19. Have to Stay

Donna looked at her window and saw her daughter at the beach with Sky. She watched as he picked her up and twirled her around and then kissed her. This made Donna think of her times with Sam. She turned away from the window.

Few minutes later, Sophie came into Donna's room.

"He told me he loves me! And I told him I love him!" Sophie exclaimed as she hugged her mom.

Donna smiled at Sophie; she could tell this was her true love.

"Don't let him go." Donne told her daughter.

As the days wore on, Sophie and Sky got closer. Donna even gave Sky a job at the hotel. Soon enough it was Sophie's 19th birthday.

Donna walked into Sophie's room and sat on her bed. Sophie's eyes slowly opened.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Donna smiled as she kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled.

Sophie got ready for the day. She met up with Sky.

"Happy birthday baby!" Sky exclaimed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

Sky gave Sophie a passionate kiss.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled as she returned the kiss.

"How about we get out of here and travel the world?" Sky asked.

"No, I can't. I have too much to do here." Sophie told him. Truth was, she didn't want to leave her mom.

"Ok." Sky said.

"I love you." Sophie smiled.

"I love you too." Sky said.

Sky gave Sophie another kiss.

Sophie had a great rest of her birthday. That night, she laid in bed thinking about how she didn't want to leave.

She couldn't leave her mom. She couldn't run the hotel all by her self. Sophie loved and cared about her mom. She already felt bad her mom had to raise Sophie all by herself. She had to stay for her mom.


	20. The Proposal

As the months wore on, Sophie and Sky grew even closer.

"Baby I want to be with you forever. I love you." Sky told her.

"I feel the same. I love you too." Sophie said as she kissed him.

Sky knew Sophie wanted her happily ever after. The next day, he went to talk to Donna.

"What's on your mind?" Donna asked.

"Ok, I know the guy usually asks the father, but in this case I can't." Sky started.

Donna sort of knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm asking your permission to ask your daughter to marry me." Sky said.

Thoughts raced through Donna's mind. Sophie was almost 20! She was still young! But then Donna thought how she wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Yes, just make her happy." Donna told her.

"Thank you Donna! And I will." Sky said as he hugged her.

Sky rushed out, he was so happy. Donna felt Sophie slowly slipping through her fingers. This made her a little sad.

That night, Sky took Sophie to the mainland for a nice dinner.

"Wow, this is one of the few times we really dressed up for dinner." Sophie said.

"And you look beautiful." Sky smiled.

"Thanks. So what's the occasion?" Sophie asked.

"I love you." Sky smiled.

"And I love you too." Sophie smiled.

They ordered the food and soon got it and started eating it.

"This is so good." Sophie said.

"Just wait for dessert." Sky said.

For dessert, they share a small chocolate cake. After they left, they rode back on the boat once they got on the dock at KaloKairi, Sky said.

"This is where we met."

"Yeah your family needed a ride to the hotel. Amazing how much has changed, it was only three years ago." Sophie said.

"I know." Sky smiled.

Sky stared into Sophie's eyes.

"Sophie." He said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Sky got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Sophie, I'll love you forever. I want to be with you always. Will you marry me?" Sky asked as he showed her the ring.

Sophie smiled. "I love you too. I also want to be with you always, so yes I will marry you!"

Sky smiled and slid the ring on Sophie's finger. He got up and kissed her.

They drove back to the hotel. Once they got back, the two danced and kissed on the beach. Sophie was so happy. After she said goodnight to Sky, she ran up to her mom's room.

"Mom! Sky proposed!" Sophie exclaimed holding out her hand.

Donna smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you. How did he do it?" Donna asked.

"He asked me at the dock because that's where we met!" Sophie exclaimed.

"How romantic." Donna smiled.

Sophie hugged her mom.

"I'm too excited to sleep by myself, can I sleep here?" she asked.

"Of course." Donna said.

Sophie went to her room to get change then came back. She got into Donna's bed.

"Just like when you were little." Donna said.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled.

The next day, Sophie called Ali and Lisa to tell them the good news. Donna also called Tanya and Rosie and told them. Donna learned that Tanya recently got divorced from her 3rd husband.

Later, Sophie couldn't help but think of her dad. She wished he could walk her down the aisle.


	21. Findings

Sophie recently turned 20 years old. The plans for the wedding began shortly after the proposal. Sophie couldn't wait for the wedding. To keep herself busy, she decided to go up to the attic and look around at stuff.

She walked up and saw boxes everywhere.

At first she started looking through boxes that contained stuff from her childhood. Stuff like some of her old clothes, her old art supplies, etc.

She found a picture of Sophia. She smiled at the picture. Even through Sophie was only 5 when Sophia died, Sophie could kind of remember her. Sophie couldn't believe her and her mom have been living here for 15 years.

Sophie then looked through a box full of Dynamo stuff. She laughed at the costumes and pictures of her mom, Tanya, and Rosie.

At the bottom of the box, she found a pink journal. Sophie opened it up and noticed the year. The year Donna had been pregnant with Sophie. Maybe Donna said who her dad was in it. Sophie grabbed the journal and walked back to her room.

Sophie was thankful she didn't run into her mom, so she wouldn't have to explain why she had the journal.

Once she was in her room, she began reading. She read all about Sam.

"Sam. He's my dad." Sophie smiled.

She decided to read more and find out what happened to him. When she read when Sam left, she knew why her mom never talked about her. Then it went into the story of Bill and Donna. Then about Harry and Donna.

"I have 3 possible fathers." Sophie said to herself.

Sophie thought of a plan. She would invite Sam, Bill, and Harry to the wedding. She would know once she saw them which was her father. She had to meet him and have him walk her down the aisle.

She wrote their addresses on three separate envelopes and wrote a letter to each. She made it sound like her mom wrote the letter so she knew they would come. She couldn't tell her mom about this plan or Sky, he would want her to tell her mom.

Sophie sealed each envelope and took a small boat to the mainland. She did this at night, she paddled her way. Once she got there, she put each letter in the mailbox. After, she got back in the boat and rode back to the KaloKairi.

She hoped they would come.

**Author's Note: and you know the rest**


End file.
